Pas âmes soeurs
by Skaydrum
Summary: Les âmes sœurs c'est important, Stiles et Derek ne le sont pas et c'est aussi bien ainsi.


Les âmes sœurs c'est important.

Dès l'enfance, on conte aux enfants des histoires où la belle princesse trouve l'amour éternel, le prince, son âme sœur.

Les parents expliquent leur propre expérience, ce fameux éclair qui transperce le corps, comme si d'un coup le monde changeait son axe de rotation pour tourner autour de cette personne.

On ne compte plus ceux qui sacrifient toute leur vie pour trouver leur personne.

Stiles aussi était ainsi, enfant adorant écouter l'histoire de la rencontre de ses parents. Puis il s'imaginait lui aussi ressentir ce coup de foudre. Et pourquoi pas pour la belle Lydia Martin…

Mais sa mère est morte.

Et son père a faillit sombrer lui aussi, réchauffant son âme déchirée par une bouteille d'un alcool de mauvaise qualité. Il a tenu pour ce fils qui observait sa déchéance, nettoyait son vomi puis allait se noyer dans ses larmes. Il a fini par aller mieux mais cette image est toujours gravée dans la tête de son enfant.

Alors pour Stiles, les âmes sœurs ont tout de suite parut moins belles. Tant mieux pour ceux qui sont heureux et passent toute leur vie en rose. Mais lui n'en veux plus. Il peut aussi bien être heureux ainsi, il en est persuadé.

Cette résolution prise par un enfant au fond de son lit ne fut jamais oubliée.

Et Scott fut transformé en loup garou.

Et Lydia trouva son âme sœur en la personne de Jackson.

Et Scott lui raconta mille fois ce qu'il a ressenti en croisant le regard d'Allison.

C'est vrai qu'ils étaient mignons ensemble. Stiles aurait pu douter de ses convictions.

Et Stiles a été possédé par le Nogitsune, il lui a fait croire qu'il était malade, comme sa mère et Stiles n'a jamais été aussi heureux de ne pas être lié, il ne détruirait personne d'autre que lui. Même si finalement, il n'avait rien, tout pouvait encore arriver, surtout avec la vie qu'il mène.

Et il a pratiquement tué Allison. Et Scott ne quittait plus l'hôpital.

Et Stiles se sentait coupable, coupable, coupable.

Et Stiles a été envahi par les cauchemars.

Et Derek était toujours là pour qu'il se sente mieux.

Derek. Lorsque Stiles l'a rencontré, il l'a tout de suite trouvé magnifique, avec ses yeux de couleur indéfinissable et son air constamment énervé.

Oui, il l'a trouvé magnifique, mais rien de plus. Pas de décharge, de coup de tonnerre, la terre ne s'est pas ouverte sous leurs pieds. Tout était parfait. Pas d'âme sœur, pas de douleur.

Alors Stiles ne ressentait aucune culpabilité à se laisser aller dans ses bras.

Derek est un loup. Pour lui les âmes sœurs sont encore plus importantes que pour le commun des mortels.

Ses parents l'étaient. Ils avaient une communion presque sans limite grâce à leur part lupine.

Son oncle Peter aussi avait une âme sœur, humaine. Leur lien était encore différent mais tout aussi fort.

Laura, Derek et Cora s'imaginaient lorsqu'ils seraient eux aussi liés, leur grande famille, courant sous la lune, mangeant ensemble tous les dimanches midi.

De beaux rêves.

Et Derek a rencontré Kate. Il n'a rien ressenti mais elle lui répétait sans cesse qu'ils étaient destinés.

Et il l'a crue. Et présentée à sa famille.

L'agneau au milieu de la meute de loups, mais cette fois l'agneau était armé de flèches enflammées.

Et la plupart de sa famille est morte.

Ses parents, dans ses rêves il les voyait ensemble dans la mort.

Mais son oncle Peter n'a pas eu ce privilège. Une moitié de son âme est morte brulée, ne laissant que la part folle, assoiffée de sang.

Et Peter tue Laura.

Et Derek tue Peter.

Et, alors que Derek doit enterrer le corps de son oncle et la moitié de sa sœur, il se dit que finalement, il ne veut pas d'âme sœur. C'est mieux comme ça.

Et il se recrée un semblant de famille en transformant Erica, Boyd et Isaac.

Et Erica et Boyd sont âmes sœurs.

Et Scott, Allison et Stiles viennent se greffer à la meute un peu défaillante.

Et aussi Lydia et Jackson.

Au final ils sont un peu comme une famille, ils courent sous la lune, mangent ensemble, font des soirées films.

Et leur famille risque d'éclater avec le Nogitsune. Allison est presque morte. Scott aussi.

Et Stiles a l'air si triste.

Derek sait que c'est sans danger, pas d'âme sœur.

Alors le soir, il se glisse dans la chambre de l'adolescent, puis dans son lit, puis en lui.

Et au final, c'est pas si mal.

Ils ne sont pas âmes sœurs mais ils peuvent noyer leur solitude ensemble.

Et c'est parfait ainsi.


End file.
